1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring device for a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing a power source for a hard disk drive, electrical parameters of the hard disk drive should be considered. Therefore, how to measure the electrical parameters of the hard disk drive precisely and quickly becomes an important consideration in the manufacturing stage.
Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.